Love lots , live life
by RhythmicCharm
Summary: I have reposted this story from my previous account . Previously , the name of my story was lovey dovey beyblader . This is a kaihil story which contains some talaOC too .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Shock !**

It was morning time . All bladebreakers (except Tyson) were training their beyblades .

"Hey guys ! Where is Tyson ?" , asked Hilary .

"He is still having his breakfast" , Max giggled .

"I don't know how , but Tyson is always slim , though he eats outside limits . How ?" , Ray asked .

But suddenly , a scream came from inside the house . Everyone , even Tyson ran towards the place from where the scream came . Everyone was shocked when they saw Kai bloodshed . Ray ran towards him and shaked his body , trying to wake him up . But Kai was unconcious .

" We must call the ambulance immediately ! " , Hilary sugested .

Ray immediately took his cell and called the ambulance .

" I will go with Kai in the ambulance . You all arrive in the hospital through the taxi .

Ray hurried in the ambulace and made way towards the hospital . Others rushed towards the taxi stand.

Tyson called out for the taxi , but no driver was ready . Suddenly , their came and stood a huge lumo in front of them . And who came out ? It was none other than Oliver from the Majestics .

" What's up guys ? You look tensed ?" , Oliver asked them with some worry in his voice .

Ray came in front and explained the situation to him .

" Oh my gosh ! Don't worry , I will drop you there on my way to work . Come on , take a seat .

" To the city lifeline hospital first and then to my work " , Oliver ordered his driver .

They drove at great speed and reached within minutes .

The bladebreakers thanked Oliver and bid him good bye .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Oh my god !**

Ray reached the city lifeline hospital . Kai was sent in the I.C.U. for checkup . The other team members had just reached the place . They all were waiting in the waiting room .

" What must have happened to Kai ? (sniff) " , Tyson said worriedly .

" I think someone has attacked at him " , Ray added .

" But whom ? "

" I don't know-"

But Ray's sentence was cut off when the doctor came out of the I.C.U.

" What happened docter ? Is Kai alright ? " , Hilary asked the doctor with a frown .

The doctor smiled and said , " Don't worry children , we did our best , he is alright . Go , meet him .

Everyone cheered . They rushed in the room . They saw Kai was looking at them with a tired look . Tyson sat besides him .

" Hey friend , are you feeling well ? What happened when you were in the room of my dojo ?' , Tyson asked Kai .

" I was just cleaning my beyblade when suddenly someone pierced the knife in my back and I screamed . I don't remember anything after that " , Kai finished.

" Do you remember thet person's face ? "

" No "

The doctor entered the room with a receipt .

" has payed the bill through online service . But Kai needs some rest . We cannot give him the discharge immediately . One person will have to wait " , the doctor said .

" I will wait ! "

Everyone looked at the door . There stood a girl . She had crimson eyes , two toned hair and two blue triangles on each side of her face .

" One more fan girl " , Tyson mumbled , enough for everyone to hear .

" Kaira ! " , Kai called .

" Oh brother , I missed you very much ! " , the girl said as she ran and hugged Kai .

Everyone saw this with a shock . The room went silent for sometime when Tyson broke it .

" Oh my god ! Did you say 'brother' just now ? " , he asked , yet in shock .

Kaira broke the hug to say a " Yes " .

" Okay children , visitors' time is over " , said the nurse and all the other bladebreakers left the room .

* * *

 **If you want to see how Kaira looks , then see the cover image . I do not own any character from this fanfic except Kaira :3**

 **PLEASE REVIEW~~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lovey dovey beyblader :** **Chapter 3 : A note**

* * *

Hilary was walking home . She passed by a park , nearby . ' I must sit and think ' , she thought to herself . She entered the park and sat on one of the benches .

Hilary looked a bit depressed . Why ?

* * *

 **Hilary's P.O.V. :**

 _ **I thought that today was the right day to confess . But , my plans failed even today . Just like last time , when I had a chance to confess him , he joined the Blitzkrieg Boys and I-I was so touched that Kai left the team . I don't know , why don't the god give me a chance . What if I don't suite him ?**_

" Why ?! " _**, I screamed very loudly but there was no one**_ _**to hear me except…these dogs…there are so many dogs in front of me..which means that I am in….**_ " Danger ! " .

 _ **The dogs have surrounded me . Oh-no ! It has been very dark and I don't think that even if I scream , no one is present in the park .**_

 _ **But I couldn't help screaming loudly ,**_ " Help ! " .

* * *

 _ **Normal P.O.V. :**_

Hilary screamed loudly , " Help ! " . Still no response . Suddenly one dog charged towards Hilary . She was so helpless , she squeezed her eyes close praying to the god for much time . But she didn't feel any injuries on herself . Shocked , she opened one eye to look what happened . She saw someone was standing in front of herself , a girl . The girl hit the dogs with a wooden stick . When all the dogs ran away , the girl turned towards Hilary . Oh , she was so beautiful . The girl had Emerald green eyes , shiny light green hair that reached upto her knees ( so long ! ) , she wore a green coloured T-shirt with a white jacket and a dark green coloured skirt with black borders . She wore a locket with a green jewel . " Th- thanks " , Hilary mumbled enough for the girl to hear . " Hi , my name Emerald Who are you and what are you doing here at this time ? " , the girl asked Hils .

" I am Hilary . You can call me Hil as my friends do "

" But what were you doing here at this time ? "

" Just thinking "

" And what's it ? "

" Something personal "

" You said , I can call you Hil as your friends do . This means I am your friend . And everyone can tell their personal depression to a friend "

Hilary stared at Emerald for sometime , then lowering her head she opened her mouth , " Actually , I-I am in love w-with some-someone , b-but couldn't confess t-to him . Every chance I try to , something happens and I don't get any chance . What should I do ? "

" Don't worry , I will help "

" But you don't know him "

" Why would I don't know the team captain of the famous Bladebreakers ? "

" How do you know , it's him "

" How do I Know , is not important . Meet me tomorrow near the old shrine in the forest "

Hilary was looking down until this conversation and when she looked up to say a " But " , the girl had disappeared already leaving a note . Hilary picked up the note .

' You are a friend . You can tell every bit of your personal things ^^ ' , was written on the note .

A slight smile creeped on Hilary's beautiful pale face .

* * *

 **The chapter has finished at last . I know that You must have thought that the one to save Hilary would be one of the team mate .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lovey Dovey beyblader Chapter 4 : Story of the religious Hiwatari jewels**

The next morning , the bladebreakers again visited the the hospital to report Kai's health . They saw Kai was now pretty fine . Tyson approached towards Kai when suddenly he noticed Kaira sleeping peacefully on the sofa with her body hugging her legs and a frown on her face .

' She looks so cute when she is sleep ' , Tyson thought , smiling at the girl .

" The girl was awake , the whole night " , the doctor told the children .

Now , Kaira's eyelids fluttered open . She sat up on the sofa , embarrassed by her position of sleeping .

Hilary walked towards Kaira when all the boys were taking to Kai . She forwarded a hand towards Kaira's soft chick and rubbed it gently like an elderly sister . Kaira smiled at her action .

 **Hillary's P.O.V. :**

 _ **Kaira is very indifferent from Kai . She doesn't carry any scowl on her face . She even doesn't avoid humans . But she is cute , very very cute , just like Kai . I gave a smile .**_

" _**Hey ya Hillary , now remove your hand or Kaira's blue shark-fins will turn red " , Tyson giggled from back .**_

 _ **I couldn't bear this and I hit Tyson directly on his nose making it red**_ **( Just like the v-force cut scene )**

 **Normal P.O.V. :**

Tyson held his precious nose . Ray , Max , Kai and Kenny laughed at him ( Can Kai laugh ? ). Hilary's eyes and fists still closed . Kaira looking at Tyson sweat-dropped .

Just at that time , Tyson stood up . " Hey Kai , why didn't you tell us about Kaira ? " , he asked Kai .

" I will tell you " , Kaira said .

" It was the story of the precious Hiwatari jewels . Once , Hiwatari family was a royal king family . The Hiwatari Russian king Jades was very kind with his subjects . He was given three precious jewels that contained spirits of the bit-beast . The bit-beast were to be given to only people who own them . The three jewels were Ruby , Emerald , Sapphire . Ruby contains Dranzer that was to be given to brother Kai . Sapphire contains Calister ( said Kaira while showing everyone , her pink beyblade with a blue butterfly in middle ) . Emerald contains Mellanium , that was once owned by Melany , our mother w-who was k-kiled by b-b-b-bo-ris .

The bit-beast are safe until the jewels contain the secret spirits . Me and brother have our jewels safe with us . But if Emerald's spirit is lost , then our blades will also lose our bit-beast . Boris kidnapped me when brother was not in the abbey . Boris locked me in the abbey's jails , because , he wanted the most strongest bit-beast , Mellanium and thought that I wasn't telling though I didn't knew . He was going kill me the next morning , which Tala heard and helped me escape the abbey . He returned to his home town so that Boris couldn't find him . But if Boris finds the Hiwatarian Emerald , then Dranzer and Calister will be owned by Boris . And I am not going to let this happen . After brother is totally fine , we all will go find the Emerald , I thought . But we cannot touch the Emerald unless we obtain my mother's ashes . The ashes are with Boris . But if anyone could see the Emeralds secret spirit , then the person can own that bit-beast without obtaining the ashes . But I don't think anyone of us has that power ." , Kaira completed finally .

" Do you know how does the spirit look like ? " , asked Hils .

" According to old books , it has green eyes and beautiful green hair reaching upto her knees .

* * *

 **The one to see the Emerald secret spirit is one of Kai's friends . Please R &R !**


End file.
